villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Harvey
Mr. George Harvey is the main antagonist of the 2002 novel The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold and its 2009 film adaption, directed by Peter Jackson. He is a rapist and a serial killer who raped and murdered Susie Salmon. He is portrayed by Stanley Tucci who was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in his role and also played Lord Roderick and Joshua Joyce. Biography Harvey's mother had bipolar disorder and committed petty theft during her manic phases. When Harvey was eight years old, he witnessed his mother being gang-raped by a group of men whom she had robbed. Shortly afterward, his cold, abusive father banished her from the family. As an adult, Harvey murdered a number of girls and women. He always took a souvenir from each victim. He lived alone in Norristown, Pennsylvania, making a living building dollhouses and claiming to be a widower. Between murders, he satisfies his bloodlust by torturing and killing animals. In 1974, he lured his 14-year-old neighbor Susie Salmon into an underground "clubhouse" he had built in the woods near his house, and raped and murdered her once she was in his power. He then dismembered her body, put it in a safe and dumped it a landfill. He kept a piece of her bracelet as a souvenir. He thought he got away with the "perfect crime", and started to look for more other victims. Susie, while looking down from Heaven on her family and her murderer, had to choose between her family and vengeance. Harvey was forced to move, because Lindsey, Susie's sister, broke into his house, to find evidence in order to learn about the disappearance of her sister. She eventually found it, but was later discovered by a paranoid Mr. Harvey. He ran after and tried to stop her, but she is too quick and left with the evidence. Harvey realizes that he will be caught if he stays, so he packs up and moves. After being settled down somewhere in New Hampshire, on a wintry night, he tried to tempt a young woman named Clair outside a diner whom he targets as his potential next victim by giving her a ride, but she told him to "piss off" after his annoying and suspicious attempts. He was then shocked since nobody had ever rebuffed him. It was snowing and then all of a sudden, an icicle hanging from a tree branch fell on his shoulder. Stunned, he stumbled backwards on a slope and into a ravine. He was severely injured and knocked unconscious, and eventually died of exposure. Victims Besides Susie, Harvey murdered several other girls and women: *Sophie Cichetti - A 49-year-old woman in Pennsylvania whom Havey murdered in 1960. She was Harvey's landlady. They had sex, and he impulsively smashed her skull in and left her body by a creek. *Lana Johnson (Leidia Johnson in the novel) - His youngest victim, a six-year-old girl he killed in Bucks County, Pennsylvania in 1960. He lured into a shack he had built and raped and murdered her. *Flora Hernandez - An 8-year-old girl in Delaware, whom he murdered in 1963. Harvey had only wanted to touch her, but he killed her when she screamed. He left her body to decompose in an old basement. Only her left sock and shoe was ever found. *Jackie Meyer - A girl in Delaware who has just turned 13 when Harvey killed her in 1967. Her body was found in a drainage ditch by the side of the road. *Leah Fox - A 12 year-old girl whom Harvey murdered in Delaware in 1969. He fell asleep on top of her after he raped her and she suffocated. She was already dead when Harvey dumped her corpse in a river. *Denise Lee Ang (Wendy Richter in the novel) - A 13-year-old girl whom Harvey murdered in Connecticut in 1971. She liked to call herself "Holly Golightly", after the protagonist of the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. She was waiting for her father to close up their shop when Harvey kidnapped, raped and strangled her. Gallery Mr. Harvey.jpg|George Harvey in his everyday life. George Harvey.jpg|George Harvey, spying on a couple making out Delusional George Harvey.jpg|Harvey reliving the experience of Susie's death Harvey's death.jpg|Harvey's death. Trivia *Harvey's sympathetic backstory is omitted in the film adaption. *14 years after the death of Susie Salmon and later George Harvey, a Norristown couple finds Susie's charm bracelet but never realize its significance. *Ralph Cichetti, Sophie Cichetti’s son, tells Hal Heckler, brother of Lindsey Salmon's boyfriend Samuel, that he thinks his mother was killed by a boarder who made dollhouses; Hal connects this to Susie’s murderer. Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy